Dharma and Astrology
https://nikhilworld.com/dharma-and-astrology/ Dear friend’s if you all really want to know and understand the cause behind all your problems, then please read this article carefully and completely. Believe me; 20 minutes reading of this article would give you such a deep understanding of life and that too systematically which you all may never get anywhere else. I know you all will say that Nikhil, from where do you get this confidence to make such monumental claims, which no school or institution in this world can even think off. So dear all Just remember that your friend Nikhil may not be important but the concepts meticulously listed in this article are definitely very much important. Dear Readers, till date your friend Nikhil has written several articles on various occult subjects like Vedic Astrology, Palmistry, Numerology, Face Reading, Handwriting Reading, Dream Reading and Vastu Shastra and you all must be thinking that, how come Nikhil has suddenly decided to write on Dharma or religion. Well the reason is simple: Dharma or religion (whether it’s Hindu religion or Christianity or Islam or Buddhism or any other religion) is the life line of the whole world’s population. So much so that people who believe that they don’t follow any dharma or religion ALSO indirectly have some or the other beliefs which someone else could name as some form of dharma or religion. It’s really an irony that Dharma or religion is not only the most followed worldwide phenomenon but at the same time, it’s the most controversial as well. Why controversial, because 100’s of wrong doings/riots/fights/conflicts/cheating cases/frauds happens worldwide at different levels and scales in the name of religion or dharma only which is obviously wrong. Hence understanding of Dharma becomes highly essential. Anyways, we all follow some rituals or customs in the name of dharma or religion but we all are actually naïve in actually understanding it. So, WHAT EXACTLY dharma or religion is? Very simple! “Propkaar Parmo Dharmah”, i.e. Service to the society or living for others wellness or thinking about others benefit and that too with NO SELF INTEREST is the biggest religion. Any action which gives ETERNAL peace to the MAXIMUM number of people or to the society as a whole is regarded in accordance with Dharma or religion. But hold on guys, this is not the end of this Article nor the end of dharma’s meaning. So keep reading. Sadly, in normal perception, people believe, something which is right in their perception is called Dharma or religion. Now whether that perception itself is right or wrong, that’s a different matter. You know yesterday, I was walking on the road and I saw one car driver was turning his car wrongly in another lane, and while breaking the traffic rule himself, he was shouting at a cycle rider (who was in the correct lane), that “why don’t you move in the correct lane”. I know you all are shaking your heads as you all have seen such people. In other words we all have our own set of right and wrongs and the rest is all scrap in our eyes. Isn’t! Anyways, your eyes must be asking me, that Nikhil this we all know, but are there really any set of logical rules which can universally (or applicable to all in the same way) lead us on the path of Dharma or religion. Yes dear, that’s why your friend Nikhil is writing this article. So coming straight to the point! I will give you all the concepts through a story, so that learning could get easy for you. There are 5 Heroes (along with some extra friends and enemies of our heroes) in this story, who protects the Dharma or religion and obviously if a story has, as many as 5 main heroes then there have to be many villains also. Right! So let me first give you the names of all the characters in this story. 5 Main Heroes or 5 pillars of Dharma are: * Love (prem), * Knowledge (Gyan), * Patience (dhairya), * Justice (Nyaye) * Surrendering (samarpan) Essential thing to note is that, each of these Heroes raises or compliments the power of each other. In other words your friend Nikhil is trying to say that if any of the above mentioned pillars gets established in your life style then remaining pillars would also start getting established. 6 Main Villains or 6 enemies are: * Jealousy (Irshya), * Anger (Krodh), * Want /greed (Lobh), * Attraction (Moh), * Injustice (Anyaye) * Passion/Lust (Kaam), Again essential thing to note is that, each of these enemies raises or compliments the power of each other. In other words your friend Nikhil is trying to say that if any of the above mentioned enemies gets space in your life style then remaining enemies would also start getting entry in your life, since each one makes the path for the remaining ones. Now what is the theme of the story? So Simple, Villains will try to defeat the Heroes to Kidnap Dharma. Since dharma can never be killed, it can only be kidnapped. Role of each Hero * Love (prem) Sustains or give stability or nourishment to our heart (Hriday) * Knowledge (Gyan) Sustains or give stability or nourishment to our intelligence (buddhi) * Patience (dhairya) Sustains or give stability or nourishment to our mind (mann) * Justice (Nyaye) Sustains or give stability or nourishment to our Soul (Atma) * Surrendering (samarpan) Sustains or give stability or nourishment to our Body (sharir) Role of each Villain * Jealousy hurts our Heart (Hriday) * Anger (krodh) which also leads to Pride (Ahmahkar) hurts our intelligence (Buddhi) * Want/greed (lobh) and attraction (Moh) hurts our Mind (Mann) * Injustice (Anyaye) hurts our Soul (Atma) * Passion or lust (Kaam) hurts our Body (Sharir) Great Friends of 5 main heroes: * Compassion (Karuna) * Hard work (Parishram) * Meditation (Dhyan or Tap) * Truth (Satya) * Trust (Vishwas) Great friends of 6 main Villains: * Hatred (Ghradna) * Laziness (Aalasya) * Ignorance (Agyan) * False (Asatya) * Fear (Bhaye) Roles of friends of Villains: * Hatred (Ghradna) hurts Compassion (Karuna) * Laziness (Aalasya) hurts Hard work (or Parishram) * Ignorance (Agyan) hurts Meditation (Dhyan or Tap) * False (Asatya) hurts Truth (Satya) * Fear (Bhaye) hurts Trust (vishwas) Roles of friends of Heroes: * Compassion (Karuna) supported by the feeling of Forgiveness (Shama), Sensitivity (sanvendansheelta), kindness (daya) is the base of love (Prem) which sustains our heart (Hriday) * Hard work (or Parishram) is the base of knowledge (Gyan) which sustains our intelligence (buddhi) * Meditation (Dhyan or Tap) is the base of patience (dhairya) which sustains our mind (mann) * Truth (Satya) is the base of Justice (nayaye) which sustains our soul (Atma). * Trust (vishwas) supported by the feeling of renunciation (Tyag) is the base of surrendering (samarpan) which sustains our body (Sharir). In short, when our heart, intelligence, mind, soul and body get STABILIZED or are in strength and all enemies stands defeated, then we become ready to do Dharma or Propkaar (Service to society as a whole), the primary objective of our birth. The very fact that through human body, we can help others or make difference in the lives of other people positively, distinguish us from animals. (Otherwise animals also eat, sleep and have sex). I hope your friend Nikhil is able to make things crystal clear for you all. Now the question arises, what happens when dharma comes on our side! Simple our deeds or actions or Karmas automatically gets sanctified or pure when dharma is on our side and as you all know, Karmas only forms or builds our destiny. Hence if you all wish to have a great destiny then you need to understand the words of your friend Nikhil and must try to walk on the path of Dharma. Now coming to the Astrological part of the above mentioned dynamics of Dharma: 1. Sun represent Soul (Atma) and Saturn represent Justice (Nyaye), I have mentioned above that Justice (Nyaye) gives stability to soul (Atma), hence influence of Saturn on Sun is MUST in a good chart (which facilitate dharma or good karmas). 2. Mercury represent intelligence (Buddhi) and Ketu represent supreme knowledge (Param Gyan), I have mentioned above that knowledge (Gyan) gives stability to intelligence (Buddhi), hence influence of Ketu on Mercury is MUST in a good chart (which facilitate dharma or good karmas). 3. Jupiter represent Jeeva or self or feelings or heart (Hriday) and Venus represent Love (Prem), I have mentioned above that Love (Prem) gives stability to heart (Hriday), hence influence of Venus on Jupiter is MUST in a good chart (which facilitate dharma or good karmas). 4. Mars represent body (Sharir) and Jupiter represent Surrendering (Samarpan), I have mentioned above that Surrendering (Samarpan) gives stability to body (Sharir), hence influence of Jupiter on mars is MUST in a good chart (which facilitate dharma or good karmas). 5. Moon represent Mind (Mann) and Saturn represent patience (Dhairya), I have mentioned above that patience (Dhairya) gives stability to Mind (Mann), hence influence of Saturn on moon is MUST in a good chart (which facilitate dharma or good karmas). 6. Rahu represent False, hence it must NOT establish any kind of link with Moon (Mind or Mann), Mercury (Intelligence or buddhi), Jupiter (Knowledge or Gyan) and Sun (Soul or Atma) Remember: Establishment of connection between 2 planets could be through 5 ways (After considering D-1 chart and cusp chart BOTH): 1) Degree wise closeness or 2) In trine to each other or 3) Through powerful aspect or 4) Through sign exchange or 5) After applying the concept of retrograde Steps which facilitate our journey on the Path of Dharma or religion (serving society without any self interest): a) Stop the intake of Non Vegetarian food b) Stop the intake of any kind of addictive substances (smoking, drugs, alcohol etc) c) Drink lot of water d) Follow regular exercise regime like yoga etc e) Get up early (by 06:00am, max by 07:00am) in the morning and go to the bed on time (by 10:00pm, max by 11:00pm). You must also refer these links to understand benefits of vegetarian diet: http://voices.yahoo.com/17-benefits-being-vegetarian-589913.html?cat=5 http://www.vegansociety.com/resources/environment.aspx Apart from the information mentioned in the above links: you must remember that, when someone eats non Vegetarian food then he/she is actually eating the pain which that animal must have felt, when that poor animal was slaughtered. Don’t express shock w.r.t the words of your friend Nikhil, just keep reading and understand things. The basic food for our soul is: a) Air (which is called as prana) and b) The food we eat. IT’S A VERY MAJOR CONCEPT, that FOOD ALSO CARRIES THE FEELINGS and EMOTIONS. Hence if you are eating a food which is prepared by a very lustful person, then after eating that food, you will immediately feel lot of lust. In the same way, all non vegetarians, actually intake the qualities of those animals, Food is actually the food of our soul also; hence if you wish to keep your soul pure then you must avoid Non Vegetarian food as it has animal instincts of Lust, passion, anger etc. Our ancient rishi’s have identified everything so minutely that we cannot even imagine. We all say that the food prepared by our mother is the best food in the world, why? Because she gives us the food through lot of eternal love and our soul can feel that eternal love of our mother. There was an old story in which a priest accidently eats a food from the hands of a thief and the same day he developed an instinct of stealing a statue from the temple. Remember, Elephant and horse are the most powerful among animals and they are vegetarians. No wars were fought, riding on the tigers. Horses and elephants were used for that, since their energies can be tamed. Untamed energy of tigers is useless. I am sure that you all will agree with your friend Nikhil. So even energy wise, vegetarian diet is the best; Just like we say in astrology that 1 or 2 factors alone does not help, similarly people who say that this will give you protein, that will give you carbohydrates, they only take few factors into consideration instead of doing holistic analysis (which includes the impact of non Vegetarian food on our soul, anger, passion, jealousy etc.). Visit Facebook Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/vedic-astrologyjyotish-vidhya/dharma-and-astrology/669313959777568